Victuuri Life
by Anime-Princess-Sofia
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first story on here so I hope you enjoy! I'm trying to make a kinda-realistic everyday-life story about Victor and Yuri so some parts that may seem boring or drawn out are just me trying to create something you could see in real life, so hopefully it works!
1. First time

Victor." Yuri said, approaching his fiancé one day. "Let's have sex."

Victor closed the book that he had been reading, staring straight ahead. His wide eyes looked scary to Yuri. He back away as the embarrassment of what he just said began to manifest. 'He hates me...' Yuri thought. "N-Nevermind, Victor, it was s...stupid..." He turned away from Victor.

Victor blinked a few times, appearing to have snapped out of his thoughts. He quickly shot up and grabbed Yuri's arm. "I would love to." He pulled Yuri into a hug, nuzzling his nose in the black hair of the man he loved. "Yuri, I never thought you would be so upfront about this~"

Yuri blushed, sinking into Victor's arms. "Sorry..."

"No, I'm glad you decided on your own without me pressuring you." Victor pulled back, touching his forehead against Yuri's. "Can I kiss you?"

Yuri nodded. Since the first time Victor surprised Yuri and kissed him on the ice, he always made sure to ask before kissing him. There were moments before where Yuri refused in public places, worried that a camera would be there to snap a photo of the intimate moment. But this was the privacy of Victor's apartment, and Victor didn't hesitate to lock lips with Yuri, trying not to smile as Yuri instinctively pressed against him. "Mmh...Yuri, love you..."

"Victor..." Yuri moaned. "Bedroom...please" Victor grabbed Yuri's hand, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss to tug his fiancé towards Victor's bedroom (though now it was Victor-and-Yuri's bedroom). Victor gently pushed Yuri onto the bed before very slowly crawling on the bed towards Yuri, making sure to raise his ass in the air so it could be seen. Yuri's face went red as he backed up towards the headboard. "V-Victor, what are you...?"

Victor cocked his head to the side before stopping and grinning. "Oh, do you want to top?" Victor stopped, instantly turning over to lie on his back. "Woof?"

Yuri pouted, crossing his arms. "Victor, take this seriously." Reaching behind him, Yuri grabbed a pillow, hugging it to his chest. "I guess you don't realize how important this is to me..."

Victor's eyes softened and he sat up, reaching out to pull Yuri into a hug. "Aw, I'm sorry Yuu, I didn't mean to upset you." He gently grabbed Yuri's cheek, kissing his jaw and down his neck. "Forgive me?"

"Mmm..." Yuri whined as Victor ran his hands up his shirt. Victor leaned in towards Yuri's ear, already aware of some of Yuri's weaknesses. "What do you want me to do, Yuuuri~?" Victor whispered, smiling as Yuri shivered underneath him. He could feel goosebumps forming where his hands were exploring underneath Yuri's shirt and he pinched his nipples to find that they were hard. The Russian man let out a breathy chuckle in Yuri's ear, accidentally making Yuri arch into his hands. "Hmm? You like this, Yu~ri?"

"More..." Yuri shuddered. "Touch m...my..." Even though his hips were thrusting into Victors, Yuri couldn't bring himself to say it. It just felt so...dirty. "Please..." After their small squabble earlier, Victor decided not to tease Yuri. He pulled off his shirt, nodding for Yuri to remove his as well. As Yuri pulled his shirt over his head and took off his glasses, Victor pulled down Yuri's pants. He smiled as he looked at the bulge formed in Yuri's black boxers. He wrapped his lips around Yuri's covered cock, making sure to look up at Yuri with wide eyes. He smirked as Yuri covered his eyes with his hands, occasionally peeking through his fingers only to cover his eyes again. "Yuli, look a' me." Victor loved seeing Yuri's face flushed red. He wished Yuri could look like that all the time, red cheeks, sweating just enough for his skin to glow. "I lo' you, Yuli~"

"Don't talk...Victor..." When Yuri saw Victor pout, he sighed. "I love you too..." He gently reached his hand to Victor's head, letting the silver hair slide between his fingers. Yuri let out a whimper as Victor pulled down his boxers and wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, sucking on the precum that leaked out. Victor loved the taste, but couldn't describe the taste as anything but _sex._ He slowly licked Yuri from the base of his cock back up to the tip, swirling his tongue around the tip before taking Yuri's entire cock in his mouth. Yuri moaned, tilting his head back with lidded eyes. His fingernails scratched at Victor's scalp as he tried to pull Victor further, deeper onto Yuri's cock.

"Awn, Victoooor~" Yuri began thrusting into Victor's mouth, feeling a heat building up in his stomach. "Victor, gonna...c-cumming..." Yuri sunk into the sheets, trembling as he came into Victor's mouth. Victor kept his mouth on Yuri's cock, sucking the cum out as Yuri bucked his hips. As Yuri came down from his high, Victor kissed back up Yuri's body until they were face to face again.

"Yuri, stick out your tongue. I'm gonna kiss you, okay?" Yuri obeyed, still slightly dazed, slightly sticking his tongue out. Victor kissed Yuri deeply, licking Yuri's lips and letting the cum still in his mouth dribble into Yuri's. He pulled back, smiling at the sight of Yuri lazily staring off. "How does your cum taste Yuri?"

"Weird..." Yuri swallowed the cum, feeling the slimy substance slide down his throat. It was gross to Yuri, but maybe he would learn to get used to it. Yuri bent his knees, spreading his legs. "Victor...I think I'm ready..." Yuri began stroking himself to get hard again, trying to took appealing to Victor.

Victor shook his head with a chuckle. "Silly~ We have to prepare you first." Victor looked at his nightstand, appearing to be searching for something. After a moment, he appeared to give up and reached for a lotion bottle. "Sorry I don't have proper lube, Yuri. Can I use lotion?"

Yuri nodded. He didn't really care about the difference between lotion and lube, he just needed Victor. "Hurry..."

"Yes, I know. Be patient, my dear one." Victor gently smiled at Yuri as the lotion slid between his fingers. Victor leaned down, holding one knee with one hand and positioning the fingers of the other hand in front of Yuri's entrance. "Are you ready?"

Yuri nodded slowly, starting to feel apprehensive. He whined as Victor circled the entrance with the tip of his finger, very meticulously lubing the outside. "Victor, please..." Almost instantly, a finger slid inside. Yuri squirmed as he felt his body try to reject the foreign object. Victor began moving his finger in a beckoning motion, trying to find a spot that would set Yuri off. He pushed against Yuri's body, trying to simulate an intense fucking. He added another finger inside, loving the way Yuri tilted his head back. "Vitya..."

Yuri was still not used to the feeling of Victor's fingers inside him. He had never tried anal masturbation before, even in his teenage years when Victor was the center of all of his fantasies. It felt weird. Or at least, it did until Victor's fingers brushed against his prostate. He seemed to melt instantly, letting out a whine as a wonderful warmth spread through his body and he shuddered. "There...more..." He switched between his mother tongue and English, not really caring if Victor understood him.

"Yuri, is it good?" Victor inquired, though he could already assume that he found Yuri's weak spot by the wonderful moan he had let out a moment ago. Victor carefully added a third finger, trying hard to spread Yuri out as much as possible. He knew that Yuri would have trouble when it came to insertion. The hand that was spreading Yuri's knees apart moved over to Yuri's cock, stroking him at the same pace as the fingers inside. Yuri moaned loudly, which was music to Victor's ears. The skin of the Japanese skater was flushed red and slick with sweat. Victor loved watching Yuri's chest move up and down with his large gasps of breath. He swooned when his eyes caught Yuri's nipples, pink and hard with want. "Beautiful..." Victor sighed, leaning down to lick the left one. Yuri's back arched, smashing his chest into Victor's face. Victor smoothly entered a fourth finger that went unnoticed by Yuri, who was too busy thrusting against Victor's pushes and that wonderful tongue that wasn't leaving an inch of skin unloved. "Victor, stop...I'll cum...I'll cum cuM CUM CUMMING! VICTOR STOP!" Yuri let out a cry as he was brought to the brink of another orgasm, but then was stopped. Victor removed his mouth and both hands, sitting back to admire his work. Yuri looked absolutely stunning. His pale skin had become red and his black pupils were blown out with infatuation. Victor wished he could take a picture, but he knew he would sleep on the couch for a while if he did. He instead took a moment to burn the image in his head before diving back in. He shimmied in between Yuri's legs, lining up his extremely hard cock with Yuri's throbbing entrance. "Are you ready?"

Yuri nodded, trying his best to focus in on the beautiful man in front of him. 'Victor's been so patient with me...I hope I don't disappoint him.' In the years since he's met Victor, his anxiety had seemed to nearly diminish, but Yuri still had his bad thoughts. He kissed his fiancé as he pushed his large cock against the entrance, trying to enter smoothly. Yet, it wasn't going in. Victor pulled away from the kiss, eyebrows furrowed as he tried again to push in. Yuri instantly became worried. 'It's not going in...oh god what if it won't go in and we have to stop...Victor will be so disappointed, he'll hate me he'llhateme...'

Desperate, Yuri pushed Victor back and crawled on top of him. "I'll do it..." Grabbing Victor's cock, Yuri tried to guide it inside, yet it still wouldn't go in. He began thrusting his hips down onto Victor, trying to keep the hot tears from streaming down his face. As Yuri bounced on Victor's lap, his large cock finally went in, filling Yuri up in one swift motion. He cried out at the hot feeling, knowing that he tore something inside himself. 'Don't disappoint Victor, don't dissapoint Victor...' He began bouncing on Victor's lap, biting his lip as tears streamed down his face. God, it was painful. Victor noticed and let out a growl, pushing Yuri off of his lap. "Stop! What are you doing, trying to hurt yourself! I know it's the off season but you have to take care of your body you idiot!"

Idiot. That one word rang in Yuri's ear. 'Victor hates me, he just called me an idiot, that must mean he hates meee...' Yuri leapt off the bed, blindly running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut with a loud bang. He collapsed against the floor, sobbing from both the physical pain inside of him and the emotional pain from Victor's harsh words. 'He hates me, he'll make me leave and go home and we won't get married and he'll hate me forever...I fucked up, I messed up...' Yuri ignored the banging on the door and Victor's pleading voice. The door wasn't locked, but Victor knew better than to invade Yuri's personal space at a time like this. After a while he gave up on his banging and leaned against the door, listening closely.

Yuri by now had picked himself up and leaned against the sink, still sobbing. He looked down and saw a hazy puddle of red on the otherwise clean white floor, which only made his sobs louder. 'He hates me, he hates me...' Yuri's anxiety came back with a vengence, closing up his throat. He began clawing at his throat, gasping for breath as a panic attack began. "Vi- Vic...t-" He banged his hands blindly on the floor, trying to call out for help. 'He left me, oh god, I'm gonna die I'm gonnadieallbymyself...'

Victor slammed open the door at the sound of Yuri's banging, immediately crouching on the floor next to Yuri and pulling him into his arms. He pressed Yuri's head to his chest, trying to calm his heartbeat and slow his breathing. "Listen to my breath, love, breathe..." Victor nodded, stroking Yuri's hair as he attempted to breathe in pace with Victor, occasionally gasping or hiccuping with a sob. Victor grabbed Yuri's face with both hands, making him sit up so he could look into Victor's eyes. "Look at me Yuri, okay? We're going to talk, aren't we?" A nod. "Yes, good boy. Keep breathing Yuri, that's it, in and out..." Victor grabbed Yuri's hands, bringing them up to grasp Victor's own red face. "I love you very much Yuri, do you know that?" A shaky nod. "Good Yuri, good job. We're getting married, aren't we? Yes, yes we are...keep breathing, love...we are getting married and we both have beautiful white tuxes already picked out, don't we?" Yuri nodded, his breathing now almost regular. "And we will get married in those beautiful white tuxes and I will love you for the rest of my life and I will never hate you, will I? Good, good job Yuri...can you talk now?"

Yuri's breath seemed to catch in his throat. It still felt tight, and he knew speaking would feel like a fire in his throat. Victor seemed to understand and just nodded. "It's okay Yuri, I love you very much and I will wait for you. If you need to wait a thousand years for us to be able to properly make love, then I will wait with you, won't I love? Mm-hmm, yes I will. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean to Yuri..."

"I don't...deserve...y-" Yuri shakily breathed out the words, even though the panic attack was over, his anxious thoughts still haunted him. "I don't deserve you!" He sobbed out.

Victors heart broke at that. "Yuri, please do not say that, you deserve every bit of happiness the world has to offer, my love. You deserve every bit of love and affection and patience and kindness there is, and I try my best every day to give it to you, do you know that?" Victor pulled Yuri into a tight hug. "If you really want to, we can try this again, does that sound good?"

Yuri slowly nodded, allowing himself to be picked up by Victor and carried to the bed. He was gently set down and instantly showered with kisses and words of affection by Victor. "I love you very much Yuri...you will never disappoint me..." Victor's hands ghosted over Yuri's body, his fingertips barely sliding over Yuri's nipples. The tense atmosphere was left behind in the bathroom and was now replaced with an atmosphere of love, of warmth. "You're the most beautiful being I'm the world, Yuri..." Victor pulled back, crawling over to the pillows and laying down. "Would you like to touch me?"

Yuri slowly nodded, his mouth slightly ajar in surprise. Victor looked stunning. Yuri had already seen him naked before, of course, but nothing like this. He was gloriously erect, his legs lean but not bulky. Yuri crawled towards Victor, running his hands up Victor's legs. Yuri rested his chin on Victor's hip, pressing his cheek against Victor's cock. He couldn't imagine how hard it was to hide this big length underneath his thin skating outfits. "I love you, Victor..." Yuri pressed his lips against the side of Victor's massive length, wanting to sear the musky scent into his brain permanently. He looked up at Victor, silently asking permission to continue. Victor nodded, giving an encouraging smile. Yuri licked up the entire length before swirling his tongue around the tip. The taste was addictive to Yuri, slightly sweet and slightly salty and manly. He wanted to worship this man forever.

Being mindful of his teeth, Yuri wrapped his lips around Victor's cock and lowered his head, trying to fit as much in his mouth as possible. He heard Victor hum with pleasure, which just made Yuri want to try harder. He rocked his jaw and neck slightly side to side, making the thick length slide a few more centimeters down. "Yuri, don't hurt yourself..." As if on command, Yuri's gag reflex was set off, forcing him to pull back, wetly coughing. He looked up to see Victor looking at him with worried eyes. "I'm okay Victor. I promise." Yuri smiled as Victor reached his hand down to caress his cheek. He leaned into Victor's hand, enjoying the pad of his thumb that was rubbing under his eye.

"Turn around, Yuri" Victor's voice was sharp, so Yuri obeyed, moving so that his ass was in Victor's face and his head hovered over Victor's cock. Victor let out a grunt of disapproval at the sight of the blood smeared across Yuri's butt and thighs. Spitting into his hand, Victor wiped away as much as he could. 'I can't believe he hurt himself this badly.' Victor thought. Leaning up, Victor swiped his tongue across Yuri's entrance, knowing that his fingers would be too painful. He heard Yuri gasp and smiled. "Yuri, you have to make me feel good too." Victor felt those small lips wrap around his cock again and he shuddered. Sticking three fingers in his mouth, Victor made sure to get all three very wet. He very carefully stuck one finger inside, making Yuri wince. "Don't be afraid, Yuri. We can stop whenever you want."

Yuri briefly removed his mouth from Victor to breathe out a "no" in response before going back to his sucking. He wanted this, he really did. After their moment in the bathroom, Yuri didn't feel any pressure on him. He just wanted his first time to end in a good way.

Victor leaned up so his tongue could join the finger that was inside Yuri. It wasn't that pleasant to taste, Victor had to admit, but he knew this was the most gentle way to prep Yuri. He added the second and third finger at once, making sure to thoroughly stretch Yuri out. Victor used his other hand to grab Yuri's cock, trying to create a rhythm between the stroking and stretching. Yuri hummed at the stretching, making Victor's hips thrust up. "Yuri, you're so good...you're gonna make me cum..."

Victor stuck a fourth dry finger in, making Yuri try to pull away. "I'm sorry Yuri, just keep going for a moment..." Yuri continued sucking, moaning on Victor's cock as he was thoroughly stretched. "Yuri~ I'm gonna cum" Victor began rubbing and stretching Yuri faster, trying to make him catch up.

Victor came first, gloriously spurting shot after shot into Yuri's small mouth. Victor hadn't jerked off in months, and after spending the entire evening servicing Yuri, this is what he needed. He could already feel himself getting hard again as Yuri continued to suck on the tip, trying to get out every drop of cum there was. Soon Yuri was brought to the edge, squirming as Victor bit one of his ass cheeks. He tried to scramble away from the sensory overload, but Victor's hands held a tight grip on him. He whimpered as he came again, his mouth releasing from Victor's cock as he trembled. The cum that he had been holding in his mouth spilled out and Yuri quickly scrambled up to find a tissue despite being worn out. "I'm sorry Victor!"

Victor chuckled as he laid on the bed. "Don't worry, it's fine." He scooped up the cum that fell on his hips and used it to lube up his cock, stroking it slowly and sensually so he could get hard again. "Are you okay with continuing?"

Yuri nodded, crawling back onto the bed and positioning himself over Victor yet again. "Don't hurt yourself, my love." Yuri blushed at the baby name, he and Victor didn't use them that often. Resting his palms on Victor's chest, Yuri slowly lowered himself, breathing out a sigh of relief when it easily slid in. "How is it, Victor?"

"You're wonderful, Yuri. You're so warm and tight..." Victor held out his hands, which Yuri immediately grabbed. They interlocked fingers and Yuri leaned down to kiss his fiancé. Yuri began to experimentally move his hips, moaning as Victor's cock slammed into that sweet spot his fingers had only been able to brush against earlier. He didn't know how, but his cock had somehow managed to get hard again despite having already cum twice. Leaning down so his and Victor's hands were above Victor's head, Yuri tried to rub his cock against Victor's stomach as he kept his lips locked with Victor's. He couldn't even imagine how such a wonderful feeling had been so painful just a few minutes before. Their lips separated so Yuri could pant into Victor's neck. "Vi...tya..."

"Yuri, you feel so good...I love you so so much..." All of Victor's past sexual experiences seemed to be forgotten as Yuri kept bouncing on his cock, moaning sexily into Victor's ears. If only he could do a routine to this wonderful sound...no, he would become a dead man very quickly. He used both hands to grab Yuri's ass, slightly disappointed that there wasn't much fat to grab. Victor was okay with it though, since when he smacked Yuri's ass there was a satisfying firmness to it and Yuri moaned like an animal in heat. Victor decided to try something out, hoping that Yuri would understand his true intentions. Victor leaned in close to Yuri's ear. "How is it, little piggy? You're moaning like a wild animal in heat." Victor had a sadistic side to him, loving it when his sexual partners were into verbal abuse. Yuri, seeming to understand, moaned Victor's name. Sitting up, Yuri tried to bury Victor's cock as deep inside of him as he could. Victor thrust his hips up violently, making Yuri scream his name in pleasure. Victor smiled as he watched Yuri practically jumping in Victor's lap.

"Yuri, get off and get on your hands and knees." Yuri obeyed, shaking his ass in the air as he waited for Victor to continue. Victor gently stroked Yuri's ass before smacking it firmly, making Yuri cry out. Victor smirked and grabbed Yuri's wrists, pulling his arms out from under him. Yuri yelped as his head fell against the mattress and Victor inserted himself in, thrusting with a superhuman-like speed. He leaned down, biting Yuri's shoulder blades and neck. "Tell me how it is Yuri. You love my giant hot cock, don't you?"

"Gentle...please..." Yuri did love the feeling of Victor making him cry out in pleasure, but he didn't like the feeling of being dominated or treated as an animal. His anxiety already did that stuff for him. "Be gentle with me, Vitya..." Victor immediately stopped and pulled out, allowing Yuri to roll over onto his back. Yuri wrapped his legs around Victor's hips, sliding Victor's cock back inside him. Victor leaned down, showering Yuri's face with kisses. "Thank you for being honest with me...can I kiss you, Yuri?"

"Yes..." Yuri murmured, smiling as Victor licked at his bottom lip. He loved the small things that Victor did, like asking for permission to kiss. Yuri moaned into Victor's mouth as he began thrusting into Yuri. Victor grabbed Yuri's cock, stroking it in rhythm with the thrusting. Yuri clenched his teeth in an attempt not to yell, hoping that there was no one awake to listen to them through the walls. "Vi...cumminnnng..." Yuri whined as Victor clenched his cock, preventing him from releasing like he so badly craved to do. "Nooooo, Victoooor~ I wanna cum!" Yuri tried to grab at Victor's hand, but it was slapped away.

"Fine then," Victor panted, losing himself in Yuri. He released Yuri's cock, smiling as Yuri cried out his name and came, spilling his sticky white cum all over his stomach. Victor continued thrusting, making Yuri cry out. "Victor stop, I just came - stop, stoP STOP WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Yuri tried squirming away from Victor's continued abuse of his prostrate, but couldn't get away. He felt like he was cumming again, but nothing was coming out. Victor finally came, releasing inside of Yuri with a loud moan. They were both numb from the sensory overload and Victor colapsed on top of Yuri, breathing heavily.

"Vic - you're crushing me..." Yuri pushed Victor off of him, making him pull out. They both laid down next to each other and stared at the ceiling, panting heavily. Victor grabbed Yuri hand, bringing his ring finger up to Victor's cheek. The cold metal felt good against his hot, flushed skin. Victor kissed the ring, grinning. "I love you, Yu~ri"

"I love you too, Vi~ctor" Yuri mimicked with a chuckle. "Thank you for being so patient with me."

"Of course...shower?" Victor felt bad for cumming inside of Yuri, knowing that he would get a stomachache if he didn't get it out.

"Mmm...in the morning..." Yuri closed his eyes, already starting to fall asleep. "Snuggle..."

Victor sighed, crawling over to Yuri and allowing him to nuzzle onto his chest. "You're gross, you know that? You're covered in cum."

"Mm-hm...but you're gross...too..." Sleep took over Yuri quickly and soon his breathing got quiet. Victor wondered how anyone could go from looking like a sex-crazed animal to a sleeping angel like this in just a few minutes. Victor used his fingers to comb through Yuri's hair as he sat in thought for a few minutes. Soon he too became drowsy and fell asleep, smiling as Yuri rested on his chest peacefully.


	2. The day after

Yuri was the first to wake up the next morning, which was a rare occurrence considering how much of a night owl he was. He looked up at Victor's sleeping face and smiled, brushing his fingers through Victor's fringe. He untangled himself from Victor's arms and sat up, hoping to be able to make breakfast. He'd have to make something light, since his stomach was slightly aching. As soon as he stood up, he fell back onto the bed with a groan. His legs and ass felt tight, like his muscles were bunched up in knots. He had heard of people aching the day after sex, but he was so used to the aches of ice skating practice that he thought he wouldn't be affected by it. He sat up again, wincing as his muscles tightened, and very slowly made his way to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he gasped at the sight of blood on the floor, then quickly remembered that it was his.

"Oh, Victor's going to be so mad at me!" Yuri quickly grabbed a towel and wet it, kneeling down to scrub at the floor. The floor felt cold against his bare knees. Thankfully, the work was quick and soon Yuri (painfully) stood up to look at the spotless floor. Years of working at Yutopia helped Yuri gain a small bit of muscle in his arms and made the work easier. As Yuri stood and waited for his leg muscles to relax, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach and another apendage rest very casually in between his ass cheeks. Yuri jumped away even though he knew it was Victor, still not used to being naked around Victor. Holding the towel in front of his privates, Yuri blushed. "Victor, you can't just sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry~ I just wanted to wish you good morning, that's all! Sorry you had to clean the floor." Victor casually walked over to the shower and turned on the water, putting his hand under the stream of water to measure the temperature. "Do you want to shower?"

"Sure..." Victor stepped away from the shower door, allowing Yuri to walk through, dropping the towel as he entered. The water was lukewarm but felt cool against his still heated skin. He felt something pushing against his back and turned around to see Victor coming in with him. "Y-You meant shower together?!"

"Hmm? Yes, I thought you understood what I meant." Victor once again hugged Yuri, making him flinch from the skin-to-skin contact. "What Yuri, you don't want to shower with me? How hurtful!" Victor leaned against one of the shower walls with the back on his hand resting on his forehead. "You've wounded me Yuri!"

"Fine! Since you're in here anyway let's just shower together!" Yuri reached for one of the many bottles in the shower, squinting at the letters to see if it was his shampoo. "You have so many bottles Victor, you're like a hoarder!" After picking up and setting down a few more bottles, Yuri finally found his and squeezed some of the liquid into his palm. He held the bottle out to Victor, eyebrows raised in question. "Want some?"

"Sure," Victor said, grabbing the bottle from Yuri's hand and squirting a tiny bit on the tip of his fingers before setting down the bottle. After Yuri turned around to lather up his hair, he felt something foreign worm in between his ass cheeks and insert itself inside. "Victor, what-"

"It's okay, Yuri. I just have to get that stuff out of you. I came inside you a lot last night, didn't I~?" Yuri immediately covered his face, shaking his head in embarrassment.

"You're the woooorst..." Yuri still let Victor continue, but squirmed at the feeling of Victor's fingers stretching him out. He felt himself getting hard and tried to will it to go down, hoping that Victor wouldn't notice. When he felt a hand grasp his cock, he knew that he had failed. He squirmed against Victor's touch, trying not to moan. "Nooo...don't wanna..." He had just lost his virginity last night, he didn't expect Victor to want to have sex every day! He leaned against the shower wall, resting his forehead on his forearms as Victor pressed against him. "I'm sore...Victooorr..."

"Then...can I get you off?" Victor crouched down, burying his nose in Yuri's hip. "Hmm?" The vibration of Victor's throat as he hummed against his hips sent a wonderful feeling through Yuri and he nodded, whimpering out a "yes" in response. He immediately felt Victor's tongue slip inside him and he cried out, not prepared for the double attack on his senses as Victor tenderly stroked his cock in rhythm with his tongue. Yuri's back arched as Victor ran a fingernail down the small of his back. He never knew that something so seemingly harmless could make him shiver under Victor's magical touch. Victor grabbed at Yuri's ass, digging his fingers into the firm flesh before pulling back his hand and smacking it, making Yuri squeal. Very soon Yuri was brought to the edge and moaned out as he released all over the shower wall, Victor wringing him dry of whatever cum was still inside him. Victor stood up, lapping at Yuri's neck as he continued to stretch Yuri out, making sure that he was emptied out. Their lips met for a brief kiss before Victor pulled back, making Yuri whimper from the lack of contact. "I'll let you finish your shower, okay?" Victor pecked Yuri's cheek before hopping out, grabbing a towel on the way out of the bathroom. Yuri grumbled under his breath as he finished his shower.

He turned off the water, quickly moving to grab a towel before the chills set in. Yuri loved living with Victor, but he was slightly sad that his towels weren't nearly as soft and fluffy as the ones at Yutopia. Wrapping the towel around his shoulders, Yuri shuddered as the warmth from the shower left. Wiping off the condensation from the mirror, Yuri squinted, trying to look at his reflection without his glasses. He still had no idea what Victor saw in him appearance-wise (or personality-wise, for that matter), but his confidence level had improved since meeting Victor. Smiling, Yuri stepped outside the bathroom, instantly regretting his decision when he saw Victor lying on the bed, head tilted back and eyes closed as he moaned Yuri's name. Yuri squeaked, running out of the bedroom (hopefully) before Victor could notice, ignoring the soreness of his thighs. Yuri also regretted that decision as he realized that he had run away before he could grab some clothes, and was now shivering under his towel. He smiled as Makkachin ran over to him, barking at Yuri for the lack of attention he received last night. Yuri crouched down to exchange nuzzles and morning kisses with the dog, wincing as his sore muscles made themselves known again. "I'm sorry I locked you out of the bedroom last night, but I had to!" The excited poodle led Yuri to the kitchen, nudging his food bowl towards Yuri's feet. "Okay, okay! I'll feed you!" Yuri filled Makkachin's bowl, making sure to turn on the coffee pot and rice cooker for himself and Victor. The first thing Yuri had insisted on buying when he moved in with Victor was a rice cooker and several pairs of chopsticks, which Victor was happy to do since he never used his kitchen anyway. Yuri very quickly took over the kitchen, making it into his little home away from home. Yuri left the rice to cook and the coffee to brew and walked out of the kitchen, settling down on the couch. Curling into a ball, Yuri buried himself in the towel, trying to make himself warm. Yuri closed his eyes, shuddering as a wave of chills came over him. Growing up in a hots springs business had made Yuri very accustomed to the warm, humid air, which is why he hated taking regular showers so much. Makkachin hopped on the couch, laying down beside Yuri. Yuri made the most of this living heater, sighing as his head rested against the poodle's warm belly. Yuri soon became warm and fell into a light sleep. He woke up when he felt Victor prodding at his arm, making him squirm. Victor's nose poked at Yuri's shoulder, forcing Yuri to acknowledge him. "Hi..."

"Hi, sleepyhead. It's still the morning and you already want to go back to bed!" Yuri could hear the smile in Victor's voice and shook his head. "It's cold..."

"Do you want pajamas or regular clothes?" Victor asked, standing up to head to the bedroom.

"Robe..." Yuri muttered, snuggling up close to Makkachin.

"Sure thing, your highness," Victor smirked, bowing before running off to the bedroom. Yuri sat up, yelling after Victor. "Who says sure thing to royalty?!" Yuri pulled the towel tighter around his body. Victor speedily came back with Yuri's robe (a matching one with Victor's, of course) and his glasses. "Come on, I'll help you out." Yuri stood up, reluctant to leave his cocoon of warmth he had created. He dropped the towel on the couch, allowing Victor to help him slip on his robe. He pulled it tightly against his body before taking his glasses from Victor, giving him a chaste kiss as thanks.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Victor asked, following Yuri like a puppy as he trudged into the kitchen.

Yuri rubbed his eyes, grabbing two mugs for coffee. Since living with Victor and being forced to keep up with his energy, Yuri had turned to coffee for quick energy, even though when he lived in Japan he rarely drank it. He shrugged his shoulders as he poured himself and Victor some coffee. He handed Victor his mug, leaning against the counter. "There's this and some rice that I have cooking, but I don't know what to make." He opened the fridge, looking around to see what they still had. "There's eggs...almond or regular?"

"Almond. I want to see what my poor Yuri has to suffer through every morning." Yuri rolled his eyes, grabbing the carton of almond milk from the fridge.

"It'll be fine, I prefer the taste of this to dairy milk." Yuri found out during his first ever international competition that he was very lactose intolerant, having never consumed it growing up in Japan. He thought that he was going to die when had to perform after consuming a large dairy-filled dinner the night before. He poured some almond milk into his mug before putting the lid back on and tossing the almost-empty carton to Victor. "We need to go shopping. It's a good time since we have today off - should I make omelets?"

Victor nodded, humming as he sipped his coffee. "I wanna watch you cook! Hmm, this is good." He tossed the carton in the trashcan since he emptied it. "Don't you make it with milk? I finished off the almond milk."

Yuri shook his head. "No, you don't need to." Yuri opened the fridge again and grabbed the carton of eggs. He quickly cracked them into a bowl as Victor finished his coffee, grabbing a pair of cooking chopsticks to mix them up. Victor looked over his shoulder, humming in surprise. "You know, it'll be easier if you use a fork."

"Don't backseat cook, Victor!" Yuri yelled, turning around to ram his head into Victor's chest. "There, does that look unmixed to you?" Yuri showed the bowl to Victor, who nodded, holding his chin in his hand. "I'm impressed. You'll have to teach me sometime."

"I'm not here to be your private chef, you know." Yuri pulled out a pan and turned on the stovetop, stepping back to allow it to heat up. Victor's arms wrapped around Yuri's shoulders, which Yuri allowed. He held Victor forearms with his hands, leaning back against Victor's warm chest. He closed his eyes for a moment, smiling as Victor rested into Yuri's neck, gently pecking at his neck. "Love you..."

"Love you too, Victor...Thanks for last night..." Yuri thanked the stars every night that he ended up being with Victor. Victor smiled against Yuri's neck, breathing out a chuckle.

"I'm happy that I was able to make you feel comfortable." Yuri smiled, pulling Victor head towards him so he could bury his nose in that beautiful hair. Yuri smooched his forehead before unraveling himself from Victor's arms to turn his attention back to the stove. He opened up one of the cabinets, which Victor had allowed him to reorganize, and grabbed a bottle of oil. "Do you care about your fat intake?"

"Not really, just salt." Victor leaned over Yuri's shoulder as he poured the oil into the hot pan, a few bubbles forming and popping. Victor winced, hiding behind Yuri. "See Victor, you can't learn to cook if you're afraid of oil." Yuri stopped for a moment, turning his head to look at Victor. "Victor, you did the dishes last night. Did you know that oil only pops when it mixes with water? So why did the oil pop, Victor?"

Victor's arms squeezed Yuri's abdomen as he whined. "I don't like doing dishes! I was in a rush to get done, maybe I didn't dry it right..."

"Victor, you have to dry the pan right so this won't happen!" Yuri poured in the eggs, tilting the pan as he continued to scold Victor. "You need to stop being afraid of oil."

"But I can't! What if it gets in my eye and I go blind? You'll stop loving me, won't you?" Victor stared up at Yuri with bright eyes.

Yuri shook his head. "I've seen chefs on TV get oil in their eye during a cooking competition and they were fine, and even if you became a blind, deaf, ugly, wrinkly old man I'd still love you." Yuri smiled as Victor buried his face in his back, muttering under his breath as he blushed. "Move back, I need my arms to be free. Can you go get some plates?"

Victor very quickly grabbed two plates, returning to his place behind Yuri so he could watch him flip the omelet. Yuri, chopsticks in hand, shook the pan before flipping it once, twice, three times and the omelet was folded beautifully in the pan. Victor began clapping, eyes wide with excitement. "Bravo! Bravo! Yuri Katsuki has just made history with the highest score in omelet making history of 586.49! He's guarenteed a gold medal at this point in the competition!" Yuri shoved him, scrunching his nose at Victor.

"How are scores even in the 500's in omelet making?" Yuri jeered, splitting the omelet between their plates before walking to the rice cooker, Victor on his heels. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist as he spooned some rice onto his plate. "What do you want?" Yuri chuckled. He held out the spoon to Victor, who was happy to eat it. They both smiled as Victor munched on the rice.

"It's good! I'd rather eat your though..." Victor pulled his lips over his teeth, gnawing at Yuri like a baby that hadn't grown in its teeth. Yuri shoved his face away as a grin spread on his face. "You're weird!" He headed to the living room with his plate, grabbing his half-empty mug of coffee on the way. He heard Victor dramatically crying after him and chuckled. Sometimes it was like living with a child. Yuri plopped down on the couch, searching for the remote. "Victor, where's the remote? And can you grab me some chopsticks? The short ones, not the long ones for cooking." Victor strolled into the living room with Makkachin close behind, his plate in one hand and his mug and utensils in the other. "On the arm rest of the couch," Victor plainly said, sitting down to snuggle next to Yuri. "I'll watch whatever you want to watch."

Yuri set his plate and mug down and excitedly reached for the remote. "Iron Chef?" Yuri bit his bottom lip in anticipation - it was his favorite show. Victor smiled and nodded. Yuri's breakfast became forgotten as he searched for his favorite show, his eyes bright when he found an episode that he hadn't seen. If there was something Yuri loved more than ice skating (and Victor), it would have to be cooking. Something about the intensity of cooking competitions and the final plate excited Yuri. When he wasn't uploading pictures of him skating on Instagram and Snapchat, he was posting pictures of food. He finally settled back and grabbed his plate and chopsticks, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. Victor didn't care much about the show and instead watched Yuri, a smile spreading on his face as he saw Yuri's eyes lit up. Yuri occasionally pawed at Victor's shoulders, pointing to the screen to spew out facts about a certain chef or ingredient, or create a dish in his head. Yuri's breakfast quickly disappeared from his plate as he scarfed it down, not paying attention to anything but the show. Victor nudged his arm, silently reminding him to slow down. Yuri put his plate down, hooking his arm with Victor's and leaning his head on his shoulder. "What do you think of the show so far?"

Victor thought about his answer for a moment before saying anything. "Honestly...I wasn't paying attention..." Victor sighed, leaning his head on Yuri's head. "I'm more interested in watching you~" Victor gently pressed his lips to Yuri's hair, smiling as Yuri slouched under his touch and blushed. "You're...stupid..."

"What, can't handle my flirting, Yuu? Looks like I'll have to find some other targets to seduce..." Victor smirked as Yuri rammed his head into his chest like a bull.

"If you start flirting with other-"

"Yu~ri, I'm hurt," Victor exclaimed, crossing his legs with a pout. "You really think so low of me that you think I would be unfaithful to you? Yuri, you're so mean~" He ran his fingers through Yuri's hair, lightly scratching his scalp. "And I thought you always idolized me...you did have all of those posters of me in your room..." Victor looked away with a dramatic sigh, but was really side glancing to see Yuri's reaction. He looked like he wanted to bury himself through the floorboards, poor thing. "Yu~ri, you take my teasing so seriously!" Victor hugged Yuri, smooching the top of his head with a loud "pop!"

"You're the woooorrrst..." Yuri buried his face in Victor's chest, taking off his glasses to further bury himself in Victor's chest. He heard the tv go quiet and lifted up his head to look at the screen, slipping his glasses back on. It was back on the list of episodes, the episode that they had been watching now gone. Yuri pounded at Victor's chest, his embarrassment now forgotten as he yelled at Victor. "Victor, you made me miss the results! Now I don't know who won and we have to watch it again!"

Victor grinned. He loved seeing the passioned expression Yuri held. He gave in, nodding and pulling Yuri closer to him. "Okay~ We can watch it again."


	3. Good morning

Victor woke up early, as usual, and turned his head to look at the man sleeping peacefully in his arms. Victor gently pecked at Yuri's cheek, gently coaxing him awake. "Yu~ri...we have to get up for practice..."

Yuri whined in protest, rolling out of Victor's arms so he could sleep, even if just for a few minutes. Victor chuckled and grabbed his nose, gently pulling Yuri's face so he could look at Victor. "Yu~ri, we have to get up." Victor stopped pinching Yuri's nose and replaced his fingers with his lips, smiling as Yuri sighed underneath him. "You just get dressed and I'll make you breakfast, okay?"

"Without burning the apartment down?" Yuri mumbled, sitting up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "What're you gonna make?"

"I have some frozen sausages that you cook in the microwave, is that okay?" Victor smirked, kissing Yuri's cheek again. "Unless you wanna eat this Russian sausage..."

The next thing Victor knew, he was on the floor outside the bedroom with the door slammed behind him, a faint burning sensation lingering on his cheek. Victor grinned, rubbing his cheek with a dazed look on his face. "I'm glad you're awake!" He yelled playfully before getting up to feed Makka and himself. Victor ruffled Makka's fur as they walked into the kitchen together. "Who's my favorite? You are Makka!" Victor smiled, grabbing the bag of dog food and waving it around. He loved watching his dog wag his tail, his focus on nothing but the food. "You remind me of me and Yuri! Oh, you can't be my favorite if Yuri's my favorite too...well, you're my favorite dog and Yuri's my favorite person, is that okay?" His question went unanswered as Makka chowed down on his breakfast, tail still wagging. Victor got some coffee and put breakfast in the microwave before sitting down at the small kitchen table. Victor brightened as Yuri trudged in, his hair sticking out in many directions and his glasses forgotten in the bedroom. He yawned and sat down next to Victor, head immediately laying down on the table.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty!" Victor ruffled Yuri's hair like he had done to Makka's, smiling as Yuri groaned in complaint. "Would you like some coffee?" Yuri grunted, his voice muffled against the arm he rested on. Victor took it as a yes and got up to pour another mug, trying not to take his eyes off his fiancé. "Are you ready to jog to the ice rink today?" Yuri groaned, sitting up to rub his eyes again.

"Can we drive for today and run another day?" Yuri sighed, resting his chin in his hand. "I'm tired~"

"You're always tired~" Victor imitated, sitting back down to hand the steaming cup of coffee to Yuri. "Can I kiss you?"

"Mm-hmm..." Yuri mumbled, pecking Victor's lips as his eyes fell upon the red mark on Victor's cheek. "Sorry for slapping you..."

"It's okay, Yuri!" Victor grinned, nuzzling his nose against Yuri's. "But just remember, you're the one who chose to marry me...and remember that Chris is my best friend." Yuri tapped his forehead against Victor's, pouting. "Yes, I know, you're my partner and best friend, but Chris is the one who knows all the weird stuff about me..." Victor smirked knowing that Yuri got frustrated at not knowing a lot about Victor despite being the ultimate fanboy. "How about this, during our run to the rink, we can talk all about ourselves and you can ask whatever questions you want, okay?"

Yuri groaned but agreed, forcing himself to wake up and eat quickly while he thought of what to ask. As Victor helped him bundle up for the cold winter morning run, Yuri mentally made an image of his list of questions and set out, hoping he would have enough breath to say everything.

This is a pretty short chapter, but I hope you enjoy! I would've continued this chapter but I didn't want to give Victor a back story that may be changed by the show later. Tell me if you want me to continue anyway or start a brand new chapter!


End file.
